thoriumfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
赏金猎人
The Tracker is an NPC vendor that will spawn once the following conditions have been met: * There is an empty house. * The Eye of Cthulhu has been defeated. When threatened by enemies, he will defend himself with an iron broadsword. Contracts The Tracker hands out contracts to kill rare enemies, unlocking new items in his shop as you complete them. These items can be bought with Vanquisher Medals, which are obtained from killing said rare enemies. Items sold | |Shiny Object| |If the second contract has been completed. |Rosy Slime Staff| |If the third contract has been completed. |Grim Pedestal| |If the fourth contract has been completed. |Malignant Thread| |If the fifth contract has been completed. |Theseus' Thread| |If the sixth contract has been completed. |Fiery Totem Caller| |If the seventh contract has been completed. |Grounded Totem Caller| |If the seventh contract has been completed. |Windy Totem Caller| |If the seventh contract has been completed. |Misty Totem Caller| |If the seventh contract has been completed. |Suspicious Golden Key| |If the eighth contract has been completed. |Cursed Hammer (Weapon)| |If the ninth contract has been completed. |The Almighty Recipe| |If the tenth contract has been completed. |Drider's Grace| |If the eleventh contract has been completed. |Nimbus| |If the twelfth contract has been completed. |Davy Jones Lock Box| |If the thirteenth contract has been completed. |Flawless Chrysalis| |If the fourteenth contract has been completed. |God Killer| |If the fifteenth contract has been completed. |The Black Blade| |If the sixteenth contract has been completed. |The Black Bow| |If the sixteenth contract has been completed. |The Black Staff| |If the sixteenth contract has been completed. |The Black Cane| |If the sixteenth contract has been completed. |The Black Dagger| |If the sixteenth contract has been completed. |The Black Scythe| |If the sixteenth contract has been completed. |The Black Otamatone| |If the sixteenth contract has been completed. }} Names The Tracker can have the following names: :*Atlas :*Daston :*Guts :*Dalton :*Cyris :*Aaron :*Kwan :*Garm Quotes :*"Seen any interesting beasts lurking around lately? Minotaurs? Beholders? Gorgons?" :*"Bare your scars with pride, as each one has a tale to tell... What do your scars say about you hero?" :*"Many beasts have fallen to me and my blade, but new ones are always on the prowl. Keep your eyes peeled kid." :*"You'd be surprised how effective a single shoulder pad can be." When the player clicks Available Contracts: * When the player hasn't completed all contracts: :* Crawdad, Giant Shelly or Salamander: "Alright kid, I think we should start you off easy... I've tracked down a group of wild creatures deep underground. Taking out a couple of them would make this place a lot safer." :* Gilded Slime, Gilded Bat or Gilded Worg: "Radiant beasts prowl the underground, illuminating a path of ruin. It would be best if their numbers dwindled, even just a little..." :* Pinky: "Never before have I seen a creature of such terrifying power... Its pink and its mean. Destroy it!" :* Nymph: "Don't let their feminine charm deceive you kid, there's nothing nurturing about a nymph's claws in your throat. Take her out." :* Tim: "I managed to track quite an illusive dark caster in the deeper levels of our world. His power could be a threat to us. Best to not take any chances..." :* Raging Minotaur: "Minotaur's can charge at incredible speed, blind siding anyone not paying attention. Don't get staggered out there kid." :* Hag: "Mean old lady driving you nuts? That's a problem. Give them powerful magic and a thirst for blood? That's a contract..." :* Chest Mimic: "I don't know what you did out there Kid, but things have gotten a lot more hectic. You can't trust anything now, not even treasure! Speaking of which..." :* Enchanted Sword, Cursed Hammer or Crimson Axe: "Unregulated magic can lead to a lot of things, such as possessed weapons and armor. That prospect alone is terrifying, but when powerful artifacts are possessed, things can get ugly..." :* Pigron: "This bizarre creature is a hybrid most foul. It tends to lurk between the ice and darkness. 50% pig, 50% dragon, 100% evil." :* Brown Recluse: "A lot of our fellow townsfolk have sever cases of arachnophobia it seems. Rumors of a highly toxic, highly powerful beast have surfaced. See what you can find out Kid." :* Wyvern: "The wind seems to have brought a nasty nest of Wyverns into our land kid. Head up to the sky islands and take a couple of them out!" :* Flying Dutchman: "Those darn pirates shoot and loot everything in sight... What's worse is they hide behind their wooden ghost ship! Take it down kid!" :* Moth: "Don't be fooled kid, the creature that lurks within the jungle is a being of pure terror, not beauty. It's mere existence is testament to our arrogance as individuals. Its... a moth!" :* Mothron: "When the moon perfectly blocks the sun, the terror within us is released upon the world. My biggest fear has manifested as well. Hey, we don't choose what we fear kid..." :* Bone Lee: "Me and Lee used to be adventurers just like you, kid. He was lost to the darkness of the dungeon however, and his bones reanimated to serve the skeleton lord. Lee doesn't deserve such a fate, lay him to rest kid." * When the player has completed all contracts: :* Gotta say kid, I'm real impressed with your work. I don't think I've met a more capable fighter other than Lee... Maybe you might be interested in the weapons he wielded in combat. I'm sure he'd be honored if you used one or two. Notes * Enemies spawned from statues will not drop Vanquisher Medals and will not fulfill the Tracker's contracts. History